1. Field
The present application relates to foot prostheses in general, and more particularly, to a prosthetic foot connected to a shock absorbing module and a coupling mechanism for connecting the prosthetic foot to the shock absorbing module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic foot devices are available as substitutes for human feet. The prosthetic foot devices can be coupled to shock absorbing modules comprising one or more pylons that connect the prosthetic foot to an upper stump. The pylons provide a strong and sturdy extension structure between the stump and the prosthetic foot.
While various coupling mechanisms are available to secure the prosthetic foot to the shock absorbing modules, they often suffer from deficiencies. For example, coupling mechanisms that rely on bolts passing through the prosthetic foot and into the shock absorbing modules can reduce strength of both of the members. In addition, bolts can be heavy, resulting in less comfort for the user of a prosthetic foot. And, often times, conventional coupling mechanisms cannot accommodate height adjustments of the shock absorbing module.